


The Avengers Gifted

by hackett999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackett999/pseuds/hackett999
Summary: From a normal project morning, Tony Stark meets a tyrant principal of a Thai high school...De una normal madrugada de proyectos, Tony Stark conoce a un tirano director de una secundaria tailandesa.
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	The Avengers Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Les voy a contar la historia de como a veces es bueno dormir 8 horas diarias o terminas escribiendo un crossover de mis ships favoritas.  
> Espero que les guste este idea :3  
> Los personajes pertencen a Marvel y Dhammarong Sermrittirong de GMM.

Una madrugada de proyectos pendientes para Tony Stark lo llevo una cosa a otra, como a la web en Tailandia, curioseando en los archivos no tan secretos para Tony, no es como le hubiera demorado mucho ingresar  
Aunque el tailandés no era un idioma que lo supiera a la perfección no se le dificultó tanto saber de qué se trataba toda esa información que tan rigurosamente guardaban.  
No encuentro mucho que llamara la atención hasta que paso a la sección de educación, no entendía porque la información de ciertos alumnos de secundaria estaba tan resguarda así que luego de batallar un poco con todo mecanismo de protección pudo llegar a lo que tanto el gobierno de Tailandia escondía del ojo público.  
Tony por su experiencia en todo lo que se supone no era posible, lo que había descubierto llevaba a otro nivel más las cosas que su supone que no son ciertas, pero de alguna forma lo son.  
No se trataba de algún suero que volvió a capitán en súper fuerte refrigerador en comparación a su versión escuálida que era antes.  
Esto que habían descubierto no solo llevaba tiempo experimentado, sino que de alguna forma cambiaría la vida de la humanidad como se la conoce.  
En la pantalla de la computadora de Tony Stark se reprodujo los vídeos de alumnos de la secundaria Ritdha Wittayakom mostrando distintos potenciales, informes médicos, descripción de cada uno, hasta la forma en que fueron ¿activados?  
El audio que se suponía era el activador fue lo más difícil de encontrar, ya que solo se encontraba en el poder del que había comenzado este programa de estudiantes, el director de Ritdha.  
Y el audio que tanto buscaba se reprodujo.  
«La ultima respuesta requiere una respuesta libre  
La pregunta es, Con los nuevos avances tecnológicos de hoy en día los humanos ya no están sujetos a la selección natural de Charles Darwin ¿Está de acuerdo con esta declaración?  
Por favor, escriba su respuesta en la parte de atrás de su hoja de respuesta»  
Un dolor horrible jodió la cabeza de Tony.  
Más tarde Peter fue al laboratorio de su novio llevando algo de café, pero la taza término estrellada contra el suelo del laboratorio cuando presenció a Tony creando una nueva armadura con solo tocar los materiales.  
-Hola cariño, soy un Gifted.  
Peter que siempre sabe apoyar o participar en locos proyectos y que el mismo en muchas ocasiones también a iniciados los suyos propios, pero no se imaginó que esto nos traería hasta Asia para encontrar una clase de estudiantes de secundaria súper poderes o potenciales que fue el término que uso Tony.  
Y que ahora él también tenía uno.  
No sabe si fue el viaje repentino de los L.A. a Tailandia, la posible prohibición del reino tailandés a ellos dos si alguien se enterará del hackeo de información secreta del gobierno, o que visitarían a una escuela secundaria de alto nivel académico para enfrentar a un director tirano, cualquiera podía poner aún más loco el día.  
Wave desde muy joven ha sido aficionado a la mente y los inventos revolucionarios de Tony Stark, tanto así que lo inspiró a desarrollarse en la informática.  
Pero ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado verlo en Ritdha  
Toda idea maravillosa de conocer a otra mente brillante fue opacada con la posibilidad de que el director Supot tomaría provecho de esto y que sería el inicio de más clases Gifted pero en todo el mundo si llegaba a controlar con su potencial al filántropo.  
Tenía que armar un plan lo más antes posible de que el director se reuniera con Stark, que sería lo más pronto posible en la mañana que regresara de alguna junta con el ministerio.  
Mientras tanto la subdirectora estaría a cargo de su guía por la escuela.  
Junto a Pang y los demás Gifted idearon mostrar la verdad primero sobre Ritdha y lo que se ocultaba tras el programa The Gifted.


End file.
